


And I'll Give You the Key

by Minutia_R



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/M, Farming Equipment, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: Mikkel has a little (not so little) present for Tuuri.





	And I'll Give You the Key

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilral/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Ilral! I hope you enjoy this little bit of silliness.

The high-pitched squealing noise could probably be heard as far away as Mora. Across the field, a flock of crows flew up from a tree in alarm, but Mikkel, used to such things, only settled his shoulders more comfortably against the sun-warmed metal and allowed himself a small smile. “Like it?” he said.

“It’s _beautiful_ ,” Tuuri said at a more normal volume, or even a little lower: hushed, reverent. She ran a hand over the treads that covered the front wheels, dashed back to stick her head up into the raised undercarriage, forward to poke at the mechanical action and sharp cutting blades of the header, then back to Mikkel, bouncing on her toes. “And you’re really going to let me drive it?”

“This wheat’s not going to harvest itself.” He held the ignition key maybe a little out of her reach, but if he was hoping for a prolonged session of teasing, he was disappointed. She jumped and grabbed the key in a fluid motion more reminiscent of her cousin, and hugged it to her chest.

“Mine,” Tuuri growled with all the ferocity of someone who’d grown up with a sibling (or cousin). After a few seconds, though, she seemed to realize that Mikkel wasn’t about to dispute her possession, and unwound enough to free one of her hands and get a grip on his shoulder, the better to leverage herself into a position where she could drop a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” said Mikkel.

Tuuri scrambled up the ladder to the cab, then stopped halfway up and turned back to Mikkel, reaching to pull him up after her. “Aren’t you coming? I bet the view from up there is incredible.”

Mikkel looked up at her, shading his eyes with a hand the better to appreciate the unusual angle. “Yes,” he said, “I think it will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the Wurzels' classic hit [Combine Harvester](https://youtu.be/btEpF334Rtc). Also suggested listening for this story: [She Thinks My Combine's Sexy](https://youtu.be/FD71aaL7yVg).
> 
> If you are wondering exactly what Mikkel is letting Tuuri drive here, it looks a little like this:
> 
> Amusingly, another picture that randomly came up in the image search when I was looking for European-made combines was this:
> 
> Onni is not impressed by these shenanigans.


End file.
